Conventionally, distribution of solid or liquid material into a furnace has been by means of a fixed delivery mechanism, such as a liquid spray tube, or into a bell top furnace, where material falls onto the bell and drops in a curtain around the circumference of the bell. With these fixed delivery arrangements, in some cases deflector plates, or ribs are added to the fixed delivery mechanisms to even out the distribution of the material. In SU1199807, fixed ribs are provided to encourage rotation in the bell to prevent wear of the bell where material falls onto it.
A furnace for metal production requires careful loading of charging material which by its nature is abrasive and erosive. In another example a conical distribution chute is supported by rings in a gimbal arrangement, producing independent and combined tilting of the chute axis. This enables an even loading of the charging material. It is desirable that moving distribution chute produces linear material flow, results in homogeneously mixed material and enhances wear properties to extend the serviceable life of the chute.